


Can't Run From It

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Details, Past Prostitution, Triggers, Triggers based on past hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Something about this video game had Cash spooked, and Stretch was determined to figure out what.Patience was the key of the day folks, and that was the gospel truth.
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Can't Run From It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSinBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinBubble/gifts).



> i know you've been feeling down bubbles so i hope this helps even a tiny bit ^^ <3
> 
> enjoy :D

“Well, I have to say, if this was how I found you on any other night, I would think something was seriously wrong.” Stretch mused with a muted grin, Cash glaring up at him from under the multitude of blankets he’d piled on top of himself. The strains of the horror game Cash had just finished playing was just loud enough to be heard from the couch, Stretch giving the TV a glance before he sat beside a still shaking Cash. 

“So did it give you the willies?” Stretch asked, offering the mug of spiced hot cocoa Cash loved so well, the sharper skeleton taking it and drinking a grateful sip. 

“Was nothin’.” Cash whispered, his cracked voice harsh in the low noise. 

Stretch didn’t believe that for a second, really didn’t believe that horror games did anyone any kind of good, but usually the likes of Resident Evil and The Evil Within didn’t shake Cash’s usual calm, so he was led to believe this was something different entirely. Still, he’d have to get Cash to admit to whatever was wrong and that was like pulling teeth, so Stretch decided to wait. 

Patience was the key of the day folks, and that was the gospel truth.

Curling up around a still trembling Cash, who was diligently sipping at his hot cocoa, Stretch took the remote and flipped through channels until he fund a comedy that the two of them had watched before. The same jokes made them laugh every time; it was like coming back to an old recipe just because it warmed your soul to remember all the times you used it before.

Cash was silent, laughing quietly at a few jokes, but for the most part he sat there until the shaking stopped and his cup was empty for the second time. Stretch was nursing his own cup of honey ginseng tea, sipping at it until it cooled enough for him to finish it down. 

They’d sat there in a long silence, listening to jokes they’d heard a million times, when Cash finally said anything.

“There was a prostitute.” It was said quiet, low, as if he was hoping Stretch wouldn’t have heard. And, in not hearing, wouldn’t judge him based on shit he couldn’t control.

Stretch didn’t have to ask what it was about the prostitute that had triggered his friend. He’d seen commercials about that particular video game before Cash had said he was going to play it, and while there wasn’t any mention of said prostitutes on the commercials, it seemed like a violent enough game on its own to trigger anyone from a Fellverse. 

No, he didn’t need to ask. He just needed to pull Cash in, ignoring the prickly sense of caution he put off and drag him close, blankets and all. Cash was like a brother to him. If he’d known…

“We’ll take the disk out tomorrow and burn it.”

Cash laughed, something a little more real this time. “Its a rental.”

“Tough titties.”

This time Cash did laugh, harsh and long just how he should always laugh, and Stretch was content.


End file.
